Life With Death
by Midnightawakenonyou
Summary: When Death the Kid find out that he is to married to a girl that he can only remeber her eyes. He doesnt know what to expect from it all. and with another Kishin on the rise behind, it seems his eighteenth birthday is more than he epected KidXOC
1. Chapter 1

He was called into his father's Death Room for some important information. Death the Kid's eighteenth birthday was just a couple of days away and the gang was going to go the new rock club down the road from the Make and Soul apartment building. The club was called Fallen Snow; everyone in Death City enjoyed the club for its great stage and awesome floor to jam out on. There was also a nice restaurant on the upper floor with a huge glass wall where you can see the band or DJ play. Kid stopped his musing when he reached the door to the Death Room. As he opened it he saw Stein and Sprite coming towards him with their heads bowed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kid looked at Stein as he was lighting his cigarette and blew out a skull shaped puff of smoke.

"Nothing wrong my young lord," Replied Stein, puffing on his cigarette. "your father just gave us some orders, that's all."

Kid noticed that something was not right at all, because Sprite looked to frigid in his mind. But Kid let them pass so he could enter his father's room. He walked to the big mirror that his father looked in to, and noticed he was talking to another Grim Reaper, the Lord Life from the Eastern Hemisphere. When he got close to his father, they stop talking and looked at Kid for a moment.

"I'll be there in a week." was all that said to the Lord Death.

"Then it settled. I'll see you then old friend." Responded the Lord Death in a cheery voice. Lord Death then turned to his son, the only son he had. "Hiya, how are you doing son?" Came the acknowledgment from the old reaper.

"I'm fine Father. I received word you wanted to talk to me about something important?" Kid answered.

"Ah yes I do have something to discuss with you." His father spoke calmly "There is a matter I have been putting off for too long a time. I was just speaking to Lord Life from Japan. He is coming to visit us for a while with his daughter, Lifesaving. They're coming the day after you're eighteenth birthday." Lord death spoke flatly, which bothered Kid a lot. His father never sounded this way. It must be really important then.

"Well Father, what is he coming here for, then?" Kid asked nervously. Lord Death looked at his son then sighed. It was not going to be easy to tell the boy what his future was soon to be like. He and his friend Shinigam had only one child piece; the only children born to have full Grim Reaper powers, one boy and one girl. They were born only a month and half apart. Kid had been born on Halloween, and Lifesaving around Thanksgiving. They saw each other when they were younger, but many years had passed and Lord Death hadn't heard from his old friend in a while. Now was this news of a kishin that had come into its own. However, that was neither here nor there at the present moment. He looked down at his son and braced himself for however Kid might react.

"Kid, back when you where just newborn," Death started, "my dear friend Shinigam Life announced that he and his wife had a baby too, a girl. I don't know if you remember her at all. You were very young when they came to visit us and the two if you always seemed to get into all sorts of trouble together." The old Lord Death spoke quietly, remembering the past. Kid stood, listening to his father, trying to remember these people. The only thing he could remember were iridescent light blue eyes. Kid stopped looking at his father for a moment to figure out, or try to remember anything else at all. "What is the importance of this girl to me Father?" Kid forwardly asked. Old Death just sighed again. "She's going to be your bride my son. You two will wed in six months time, and she is coming to meet you again." That was all he said.

Kid just stood there, looking at his father like he just allowed the world to tilt on him and just laughed at his father's statement. That was rich; he had a bride coming from the Eastern Hemisphere to marry him. Kid doubled over with the force of his laughter, and tears leaked out of amber eyes. "Well I think that was an excellent joke Father." Kid snorted.

"I am not joking Kid. It was an arranged marriage. The agreement made when the two of you were only a year old." Death told Kid solemnly.

Death the Kid, for the first time, looked at his father blankly. He didn't know what to think of everything that he was being told. A girl from his past that he couldn't quite remember was coming to be his. What was he supposed to do now? He had to leave and meet with the others and tell them. Maybe they could find reason where he couldn't. So Kid just turned around and walked to the door, but stopped when his father spoke one last time.

"You will be taking her to dinner the night she gets here. You will pick her up at the hotel Death Front Door, then take her to the local Japanese tea house down on All Follow Dr. I hope by then you've made peace with this. Kid, she is coming to see you. View her as you friend in the beginning, then maybe a partner in the future." With that said Lord Death turned and walked back to his mirror.

Kid walked out of the room, down the hall, and through the door of the DWMA. He looked around to see if his friends where around, but the only people he saw where his two Death Scythes, Liz and Patty, waiting by the columns. He motioned for them to follow as he descend the stairs of the school to head home. He looked to Liz and Patty, and spoke calmly to them in a normal tone. "Go get the others and bring them to the house. We have some things to talk about; or at least I do, in a sense." That was all he said as he kept going. The two sisters just stared at the back of the miester's head. This was new, but they where given orders, and they would follow them.

"Patty, why don't you go get Black Star and Tsubaki, and I'll get Maka and Soul." Liz turned to her little sister.

"Okay sis Ill meet you back home in an hour." Patty chimed as she skipped away toward Black Star's house

A/N

This story had me by the neck for a month till I had my sweet computer fixed to be able to write my FIRST FANFICTION anyways I hope you enjoy it alot as i have been writing it and thanks to my wounderful sister for betaing it for me. you are the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Life looked out the window of her room at the one of gardens. She could hear Kaito and Takeshi talking down the hall about the trip to Death City they were taking. She understood that she has to go and see her betrothed, Death the Kid, son of the great Lord Death. Life had known since she had turned fourteen that she was in arranged marriage. Her father never kept it from her. Shinigam had never seen the point of not telling her.

But at last she was going to see Kid again. She remembered him very well; his black hair with three white strips on the left side, his deep amber eyes that looked like the sun. Yes, she remembered him very well. She had missed him so much over the years, but when a Kishin came into power there in their beloved japan, all hell broke lose. So many people had been lost. Her father and older brother had left to fight the monster, and she was left to run house and whatever reaper business she could.

That's how she ended up with Kaito and Takeshi Mizushima. They had been running from an old merchant that they had robbed for some food. The merchant had almost caught up with them when Life crossed the path of the two brothers. So Life had given the old man 200 yen, and told him that their debt was settled. She had taken the brothers home with her, and it didn't take long for her to find out they were demon weapons, meant to fight against any monster on their way to becoming a kishin. So Life made a deal with the Mizushima brothers, that if they would serve her, to protect her and her people, that they could live with her, and never go hungry or be cold again.

The two brothers thought on this and agreed to it. So the three of them had grown close, and protected each other fervidly. Life had quickly made them into a Death scythe, because of all the fighting they had to do. With her family far away she did what she had to do, and so did the two weapons at her side. When her family had returned after the Kishin war they were shocked to see that little Life had grown up to be a strong warrior, with her weapons at her side.

Life heard the door to her sitting room open so she lifted herself up and walked over to peek around it. She saw that it was just her father sitting down in chair by the fire.

"Come out Life, I know you're by the door my child. The two of you as well, there is no sense for me to reaper anything now." Said her father warmly. Life came out of her room as Takeshi and Kaito came through the other door and sat across from Lord Shinigam. "Will be leaving for Death City tomorrow, and arrive the day after that," Shinigam spoke softly to the three. He then turned his attention to his young daughter's soft form. "You will be having dinner with him the night we arrive. His father made reservations for the two of you. Please remembered everything that I have taught you my dear child. He is going to be your husband one day."

Life just sat there and stared at her father's face. Did he just tell her to mind her manners? How reassuring to think that she had ran the whole damn eastern side while they went fighting, and he felt the need to say such a thing. She'd handled so many duties, and she had learned the way of a proper lady thanks to her governess's help, and her father's head butler as well.

The old butler had taught her to fight with her hands, and with the two brothers in scythe form. They had become a well know force in Japan and China. It was said that when they fought, it was as though she were floating on water, with a blue sword in one hand and a black sword in the other. When they merged together for Soul Resilience, it was said that the brothers became a beautiful white scythe that could slay a hundred monsters in one swing.

"Father, I know you know better than to think I would make idiot of myself in front of my intended." She said sourly to her father. Lord Shinigam just stared at her. She had grown up very early and ruled their country in his absence. She had done a wonderful job too. He was very proud of her, and her brother as well. Both would make fine leaders when he passed away from their plane to the next.

"No, daughter, I don't believe you would do anything of the sort." Lord joked. "You where brought up as proper lady of the house, I meant no disrespect to you. I know your mother would be very proud of you." With a heavy sigh Life walked up to her father and gave him a hug, which the old man took happily from his little girl. "Don't worry little one, everything is going to be fine." With that the old man got up and before he walked out he stopped and looked at the two males. "Watch her well, and don't let anything go wrong with their date." With that he was gone.

Kaito and Takeshi just looked a each other and sighed. They had a feeling this was going to be one hell of an adventure.

_Back in Death City_

Kid just sat in his winged-back chair, staring at the roaring fire before him, waiting on Patty and Liz to bring the gang with them. He was in deep thought over the news his father had given him. He was to be married to a girl he could barely remember. Those light blue iridescent eyes were the only thing he could picture with any clarity. Why though, why was he to be married to this girl? There were so many questions running through his mind that he didn't hear the others come in the room.

"Yo dude what's going on?" Soul asked, coming up behind Kid's chair. "You look pensive. Dude it can't be that bad."

" Soul, don't talk that way to Kid!" Maka came up behind him with the book she was currently reading and smacked him in the head.

The gang gathered around Kid to wait for the reason the sisters had been sent to summon them so quickly. Kid motioned for them all to take a seat, while he continued to stare at the fire.

"He just wanted to see the big man today. That's all, he misses me!" Black Star laughingly claimed from the seat he had taken, only to be hushed by his partner, Tsubaki.

"I was told some very odd news today, by my father." Kid began, "news that a family friend was coming from the Eastern Hemisphere to visit with his daughter, Lifesaving. This friend is Lord Shinigam Life. He has been a friend of my father's since the first Kishin came to be. As you are all aware, there are many grim reapers. My father and Lord Shinigam being the ones who watch over each hemisphere. As you also know, my father is the oldest and strongest of them all. He, I guess you can say, is the high lord or king.

But anyways, they are coming the day after my eighteenth birthday for a," Kid stopped. He didn't know what to say to them. 'Hey guys you won't believe this. I actually have a fiancée that I can't really remember, and we're soon to be married.' He just looked at them all and sighed.

"Kid what is the importance of this anyways?" Soul spoke from his spot on the floor. He could tell something was wrong with Kid, but that was the only thing he could tell. Soul looked up to Maka, and she made a face. She knew something was wrong as well, and the others could feel it too. Kid closed his eyes and laid his head back and utter the words quietly.

"The girl, Lifesaved, is to be my bride." It was all he could manage to choke out. The gang just stared at him in shock. Except Black Star, who stood up and walked over to Kid and grabbed Kid by the shoulders and shook him.

"Dude what the hell! I thought it was life or death there for a minute." Black Star joked. "What's the problem with it? I think it's cool in a way. You will never have to go out and find someone, your dad found someone for you."

Kid stood up and walked over to the window and stared out of it at the grinning moon in the sky. He turned to the others and just allowed his shoulders to sag, standing hunched over. Maka moved to get up but was stopped by Tsubaki's hand on her shoulder. Tsubaki roused instead and walked to the window.

"Whats wrong Kid?" Tsubaki asked in a sisterly manner. Kid looked at her and went back to his seat, where the Thompson sisters moved to sit at his feet.

"I don't know." Said Kid. "I remember her eyes, but not her. She had these blue iridescent eyes, and all that father told me was that we used to play together when they would visit us, and we would get into so much trouble. What if she has no symmetry, is a snob or is even loud?" Kid just sat there, his posture telling of the inner turmoil he was experiencing. He could only think 'what if she's this or that. It was the worst case running through his mind. He was just nerves about it now. What if they couldn't get along at all. He just didn't know what to do.

"You know what Kid?" Maka said from her seat. "Black Star is right, you won't have to find someone. Your dad has already done that, and she might be perfect for you and maybe she has brothers for Liz and Patty."

Kid looked over to Maka. She was the most sensible one of the group, so she could be right about it. All of the people in his group were together; Black Star with Tsubaki, and Maka with Soul. It was just him with the sisters. So Kid stood up and started to walk to the door, then stopped and looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"You're right Maka, I should be happy about it, but in a way I can't right now. I guess I'll meet her as planned, and go from there." As he put his hand on the knob, he spoke one last time. "Lets go out to eat. I am really hungry and I so want pizza."

Black star bounced over the sofa and clapped Kid on the back and laughed. The others got up and followed them out the door. They didn't know what to think, but they knew one thing, it was time that Death the Kid found someone for himself; even if he didn't know who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own SOUL EATER just the DVD I bought...

Life looked out her window at the senerie that was moving so high up in the sky. Her father wanted to take the jet to death city and they had about two days ahead of them. their first stop was in Spain to see Lord Amour and get some rest before the hop back on another plane for the American continent. She sighed again, they had been on the plane for more than six hours now and was getting a little more tiresome of just sitting, she wanted to stand up and move around. But she really couldn't., she had her two death scythes legs jumbled with her.." I knew I should have worn pants instead of a kimono." she thought to her self. It had been two days since she her father told her that she would be leaving to go see Death the kid. After all the years she wounder deeply what he looked like. Would he still have that straight face still with amber pools, she sighed to herself and decided she had enough of sitting and she need to go to the bathroom as well. She reached over to Kaito and smacked him in the face.

"what the hell was that for life!" Kaito yelled while rubbing the side of his face looked. "well kaito." life started " Takeshi and you decided to go to sleep on me and crosses your leg over where u lapped the only way to get out and also I am in a kimono and it not like u can jack up this outfit and crawl over you two giants anyways." kaito looked down and noticed that indeed their legs were over lapping and blocked her in. sheepishly he moved and tapped takeshi on his shoulder to wake up. When they moved life got up stretched her body out and moved to the back of the plane to use the restroom. While she was their she had a chance to look at herself. Her hair was in a Kanzashi with ornaments hanging from the side. With one last looked she moved out of the restroom back to her weapons. Takeshi was wide awake now and no point in going back to sleep she guessed.

"well Life, are you hungry?" Kaito asked looking back toward the kitchen area, then out of nowhere their was a loud rumbling sound. "well I guess I need to eat something it been a while since breakfast at the house." Life stated. Kaito got up from his spot and walked to kitchen to order something for them to eat. Life looked a Takeshi how was staring no out the window. He had a pout y look to his face. "what is wrong with you Takeshi?" life asked him. Takeshi looked at her from the corner of his eye, and sighed."nothing wrong I thought we would have been to Spain by now." he spoke solemnly. "i hate riding in these planes life." life could only smile at him they all knew that he hated riding in planes for some reason none knew why that was but you had to knock him out almost just to get him on the damn thing. Kaito popped back on the seat with them. "well I having the attendant bring out some sushi for us." kaito stated while propping his legs back up. Life nodded her head at him the faced the front. Deep in her thoughts again she wounder how much longer till they get to America. they had another three days before they touch down in death valley in it self. Just then the chaptin made an announcement over the speaker stating that they will be stopping of at Greece for a short break to let everyone out for couple of hours and refuel to make it to Barcelona Spain. With that being said kaito jumped up and ran back to the kitchen for the sturest to cancel their order their just going to eat at a cafe in stead.. he walked back just in time for turbulence to hit the plane a takeshi to jump for his life. Gods his brother could be such a ferocious warrior but a damn pussy in a plane ride. With that kaito dozed off for the next hour to they made it to loannina Greece.

When they touched down in the city of loannina. The view was just breath taking to life. She always loved cites by the water and Loannina was just that. It had bleach white houses and cobble stone roads, and the people where very polite to them where ever they walk always waving or say hello they came accroses at little cafe in the main part of the city called goddess food. When they walked out belly full from the local food it was time to head back to the airport. But on the way back takeshi stepped in front of life and got low.

" were not alone Life." takeshi growled. Life looked around the area and so nothing different but their was a different. Their was none around them and it was just way to quite. "who ever is their it best to come out now or when I find you it not going to nice in your part." Life steaded calmly then a movement came from the side of them.

"my me aren't you just to cute to eat." the creature spoke to the trio. Kaito looked at this creature and sighed to himself. "Life it a Oni on the verge of being a kishin what do you want us to do." Life looked at the Oni it was talk and burly with mask on it face. Life reached out in front of her for takeshi to transformed into her weapon. "kaito." life smiled up to him with takeshi black blade in her hand "were going to have some fun in Greece." with that Life charged at the Oni with an smile on her face

_Meanwhile in Death City_

Death the Kid stopped in his steps and had a chill. Something just wasn't sitting right with him at the moment but the moment passed as soon and it came he looked up at the others walking ahead of him to the new club Fallen Snow. It was his eighteen birthday day and they were going to party till they were purple. Lord Death had got them all VIP tickets for them to have a dinner then go behind the stage with the band too that was playing that night. On this night was the best known to the group. It was called Black Out. Kid was so happy that was the band of the night. When they got to the club and showed the bouncer their tickets he told them to go to the elevator and take it to the restaurant and show the hostess the passes and she would take it from their. The group followed the bounce instructing to the elevator to the third floor where the hostess was waiting for them and they walked to the back of the restaurant threw a bight green door. When they got into the room it had a Glass wall there too so they could still see the band play out. Black-star ran to it and looked down to the stage where he could see the DJ playing for the moment. He turned backed and ushered other to come look at it.. Kid looked around the room and noticed the round table covered in a blood red table cloth with white roses as the center piece.. it off in the corner you could see another glass door where it had seat for them to look out and scream with the other people on the ground level. All in all it was a great area. Maka turned from the others and looked at kid and smiles at him.

"well Guys I don't know about y'all but I am read to sit and eat our dinner." Maka turned to the table. They all sat down and waited for the server to come to them. They didn't have long to wait when the door open and walked in a man. "hello and welcome to Fallen Snow." the man stated while taking a bow. " My Name is Eric and Ill be your server for the night, here your menus and the special tonight is gulf shrimp gumbo." with that he took their drink orders and appetizer and went make them. When Eric came back he passed out their drinks and took their order for their meal and went back out. "Dude I cant believe we got to come to this. I wear your dad is such a freaking god at times." Soul stated. All agreed with him Lord Death looked out for the little odd group since the war with the Kishin Asura. In the mist of them talking their appetizer came out. While munching on their food a side door appeared out of nowhere. Stein popped out of the door to the room smiling to the group. The all blanched at him.

"Please tell me you are not here to keep and eye on us are you Professor." Maka asked timidly. Stein looked at the group and just laughed. Then behind him came out Spirit holding a big box. He sat it down by the kid side and turned to Maka. "Be good tonight my little maka." Spirit smile at his daughter but got hit in the face with a plate. "Gods Sake Papa what am I going to do." Stein moved behind spirit and Kicked him out the door. Then turned back to the group. " we just came to drop of Kids present from his dad and then we where going down to the bar and have a drink and that all you bunch just have fun with your night." with that being said he turned and walked back out the door and closed. The door disappeared after that. It was like no door was their to begin with. Just then the other door open with their meal coming in for them to eat. When their meal was done and plate where taking away. The disappear door open up and out came a huge birthday cake followed by the Band Blackout singing Happy Birthday to Kid. Once was done the lead singer Ami gave kid a kiss and told him to have fun and they can come back stage when they started the jamming.

"OMG kid you got kissed by Ami." Black-star screamed at kid how just started at the spot where the singer was. He turned bright red and turned back at his friend and just sat their. Maka who was seated next to Kid handed him. Soul and Her present, It was a Bleach book of Tito kubos work everything but black it read. Kid hugged her and smile at kid next was Black-star present and it was a picture of him autograph to kid. He just rolled his eye and thanked him then it was tsubaki gift it was a long present he unwrapped it and inside was a blue katana. He shot his head up and smile it was a replica to toshiro Histygya sword. He place it to the side. Next it was Thompson sister present. He open it slowly as possible he never knew what to expect with them two. It was a beautiful jewelery set. It had a manly necklace with a skill and two ruby eyes a ring that matched it. The he noticed a band that was solid silver he looked up and saw everyone had their hand up. It was the same band too. It was a bracelet.

" this is to represent all of us Kid." Liz told him as she place it on his wrist. Patty came next and Place a small skull on it and closed off the bands backing. " This was your dad Idea since we all been together since we where fourteen and worked to kil off Asura." Maka spoke up. Each person skull was different than his. Make was bright green, Souls was white, Black-stars was black as tsubaki was gray, Patty was yellow and Liz was blue and Kids was amber. It color matched them perfectly he though. He looked at all of his best friends he ever had and smile the biggest goofy smile he has and thanked them all. Then he turned to his father gifts. It was the complete set of Bleach, with posters, books and movies. He had everything of bleach that you could by in this massive box. Kid had to remember to thank his Father in the morning and bring the old man some sweet from the bakery that he loves. Once the dinner was done and the gift were put away the gang went down to the main floor of the club and headded for the back of the stage where they had showed the passes then went back behind the curtain to watch the greatest show of their lives.

A/N:

so freakin sorry it been do long since I have posted anything on this story i will be posting more from now on. I am in desprate need of a beta the one who was doing my betaing on here is so swamped with work and other life faults that cant contine on with helping me with my story i am looking for help if anyone want to help out please do so.. thank you


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

Same disclaimer don't own Soul Eater...

Life looked at herself in her bathroom at the hotel. She tried not to be so nervous about to night but she really couldn't at all it had be such a very long time since she saw Death the kid. Wondering still what he looked like to her. But no matter in an hour she would be greeting him for their dinner date. She had thought very hard on what to wear tonight, Kaito told her to wear her dazzling electric blue Kimono, but Takeshi said it might be better to wear a suit or a nice dress since it was hot as sin here in death city. So she opted on Takeshi choice and wore a nice tea dress that was a light shade of blue to go with her eyes. As she still in the bathroom their was a knock at her room door. She called out to who it was. It was her weapons calling her to open the door, she sighed one last time in the mirror and went to the door, their in front of her was the biggest bouquet

of fall flowers in front of her. She moved out of the way to let her friends in. the say them down at main table in her sitting room.

"they are from Death the kid, Life."stated Kaito as he was getting a good look of her. He smile and turned to his brother who had a bigger smile since she took his advice instead of wearing a kimono. She look at them awe they where so nice of flowers, with browns, oranges, golds and with a splash of red. Takeshi walked to his brother side and the watched their best friend look upon the arrangement with a satisfied look. " dude has got some taste." spoke kaito. Takeshi could only nod in an agreement. Then the room phone rang and broke Life out of her stare of the arrangement, takeshi walked to ring phone and answed it. After a moment he nodded and hung it back on its base and turned to life a smile. " he is down stairs wanting for you at the front desk." with that said Kaito open the door and motion for her to leave.

_In the lobby_

Death the Kid nodded to the front desk helper and turned to look about. He was so nervous the whole day wondering what he should where and if to bring her flowers or just anything. He could not have up his mind. But thanks to Liz he sent her a arrangement of fall flowers. since it was the gentlemen do when they take a young lady out on a date. The whole afternoon he spent with the older girl to make his self presentable for his date tonight. It was entertaining for Liz than it was for him. As he stood their in thought he didn't see the young women approach him at his side and gently tap him out of his muse. As he turned he saw those eyes he stood back and got a better look at the young women looking at him. She stood at 5'6 with long curly black hair, pale skin and full pink lips. For all his life Death the Kid was shocked silence. This women was beautiful her eyes were the eyes of his dreams, the blue from a face he could not remember. She was perfect to him.

They stood their staring each other not know what to say or even do, he was still the same as she remembered as a child with eyes of amber sun shown with such shine it could make you look away. but couldn't at all. They were broke out of the silence by Katio and Takeshi coughing to their attention. " I take it that you are Lord Deaths Son then." Kaito asked politely to the still shocked gentlemen. Kid composed himself quickly and bowed formerly to the women and spoke " I am Death the Kid and it is honor to meet you Lady Life of the Eastern Hemisphere." Life looked at Kid before she bowed in returned as well and spoke gently " I am Lady Life of the Eastern Hemisphere, and it has been and very long time Death the Kid." and it has he though he wounder how he could for get her. She was so beautiful and just perfect to him. Then he looked up to get a look who was with her. To older looking guys with a cock smile to go with themselves and they both bowed and spoke who they were.

"I am Kaito oldest of the two and one of Life death weapons" He spoke strongly. He turned to his brother. " I am Takeshi, younger brother and also one of Life death weapons as well." Kids nodded and though musingly that he was going to rub it in Soul face about their being a brother set as well. He held out his arm for Life to take it " I hope you are hungry and I know this nice restaurant around the conner from the hotel called willows if you would like to go its a hibachi style and I reserved a table away from everyone.

Life looked up to kid and smile fondly and wrapped her arm in his and smile, as the walked out of the hotel to the restaurant, the didnt even see: the tompson sister with maka and soul or Black-star with Tsubaki hiding in the shadows the whole time further more none of them saw Stien or sprite looking at them all.

A.N

I am so freaking sorry that is has taking me so long to update on this story I am hoping I will be able to get another chapter out soon.. and that is a hopefully since my daughter is fixing to start school once again and nothing else (like my muse high tailing out of here for a while.) I plan on updating every couple of days and if you would like to Beta this story PM I think I need the help and remember to leave a comment it helps me... Ja Ne


End file.
